Saudade
by Damncalibraska
Summary: Saudade (n.) The feeling of longing for something or someone you love and which is lost. A raura/riaura fanfic. Overview inside :D. favourite, follow, and reviews would be very much appreciated! :) Give it a shot! It might be better than you think ;)ooc sorry!
1. Author's Note

Overview: When he first met Laura at the audition for austin and ally, Ross didn't expect that the petite brunette would someday become one of the most important persons in his life; and Riker's. Now he is torn between wanting to have her for himself and letting her go because taking her would mean hurting his brother that he cares about most, in the process.

Mainly centered on the Raura ship but has bits of Riaura. Mostly told from Ross' point of view.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, AND NEITHER DID THESE OCCURENCES HAPPEN IN REAL LIFE (i hope it did tho, just kidding! Haha!)


	2. Saudade

He was fifteen and all he wanted was to become a performer like his older brother.

He had the chops to make it big. He could sing, dance, act and even had the looks, and all he needed was a huge break.

Which is why he often went on auditions like this.

He scans the room, seeing all the other kids who were hoping be a part of the new Disney show.

Gripping the strap of his guitar, he went to the corner with his script in hand, rehearsing a few lines and making sure that he could act it out perfectly. He really wanted to get the main role. Especially after finding out that the show would be filled with music and performances, two things he loved most.

After re-reading his lines, he suddenly had the idea to write a song for the show, just in case he doesn't get the role he could recommend his own song instead.

 _It's worth the try._ He thought to himself.

He wrote down a few lines on the back of his script, picking up his guitar that he set down beside him, he began humming as he added a melody to the lyrics.

Suddenly, a girl came up to him, with her doe like hazel eyes and bright smile, causing him to gradually come to a stop.

"Hi, I'm Laura. What's your name?" She began. Her high pitched voice filled with energy.

"Ross," he responds and returned the smile.

"Nice guitar," she complimented. "You write songs?"

He nods. "Oh that's nice, me too! But they're all left unfinished. I barely get pass the second verse-"

"Laura Marano?" A male voice calls out from the door where the auditions were held. The said girl raises her hand and he gestured for her to head inside. She began walking but stops halfway to turn back to Ross, her straight dark brown hair flipping to her side as she does so.

She extends her hand to him, "It was nice meeting you, Ross" she says before taking her leave.

He watched her walk away until she was completely out of his sight.

He returns to his song, waiting until he was called out.

#########

They said that if you worked hard, you can achieve your dreams.

And that's true.

Because after all his hard work and efforts, he was now one step closer to his dreams.

Saturday afternoon was when he got a call saying that he got the role, and not just any role. He got the major role that he wanted.

He was asked to come back to the studio the day after to do rehearse some lines with the other fortunate ones who were casted in the show.

That night he couldn't fall asleep, he felt nervous and excited all at the same time and he could only imagine how this one event could change his life forever.

And as he let himself dwell in thoughts, waiting for sleepiness to finally arrive, he remembers a certain pair of doe like hazel eyes that belonged to a young brunette he met at the audition and wondered whether she became part of the show.

#########

He could only smile as he sees her in front of him, half thrilled and half amazed that of all people in that room, she, the only person he'd talked to on the audition day, was the one chosen for the role of his partner in the series.

It was as if their little conversation was a work of destiny.

"Hi again," she smiles.

"Hey,"

After they had acted out the scene that was given to them, they were rewarded with cheers and congratulatory remarks. The directors Kevin Kopelow and Heath Seifert went behind the table and approach them an shook their hands.

"Everyone," the two directors said in unison, placing their hands over their new stars' shoulders. "Austin & Ally."

#######

Weeks flew by so fast and Season 1 is almost nearing its end.

The past few days had been amazing for the whole cast and crew. There had been a lot of singing, dancing and laughter filled moments which they all enjoyed, especially a certain blonde.

It was a dream come true for him. Each day was a blast, even though sometimes they'd have to shoot non-stop for consecutive days. He didn't mind. He loved what he was doing, and the best part was he get to spend most of his time with his new found best friends.

Whenever they weren't on set, and Ross wasn't home practicing with his siblings and friend for their band, all four of them: Laura, Raini, Calum and Ross would go out and spend more time together making it inevitable for the gang to become the closest of friends.

But he and Laura had a special bond between them, and everyone around them could see that. In fact, she was the first one he'd gotten close to because of her loud (yet sweet) personality. They would often talk about crazy things and get a good laugh. Sometimes she would do most of the talking, not that he minded. He loved listening to her stories, how she tells them with much enthusiasm and he would just be there, staring, as he continues to listen intensely to every word.

They also shared the same interest in music, which was their one way ticket to being instant best buds. He requested to hear some of the songs she wrote. She was hesitant at first, but after a couple of persuasions, Ross finally managed to get Laura to show him her songs.

And boy were they amazing.

The first few were about achieving one's dreams and whatnot, and some were about finally overcoming one's fear. Then the last bits were all about a guy whom she fell in love with.

Who's the lucky guy?" Ross asks, with a smirk on his face.

Yet, she would never tell. No matter how much he tries to pry.

#######

When he told her that he and his siblings were in a band, Laura immediately marveled at his statement and asked if she could meet them.

So now here they were, seated at the dining table at the Lynch's household, eating Stormie's delicious home cooked meal.

They all loved her and in an instant, and how could Ross blame them? She was sweet nice and very polite. She and Rydel even became best friends as soon as they found out that had the same interests.

As for the boys, well, Ross could only laugh at how they tried so hard to impress Laura. But it wasn't anything new to him, they are boys. Even he would do the most idiotic of things just to try and impress a pretty girl like her.

But then there was Riker.

Seated next to his little sister, he chuckles as his brother and friend made a total fool of themselves as they tripped over their tongues ever now and then as they talked to the brunette.

Some might say that he wasn't at all interested, but the way he would discreetly look at her with an unknown smile creeping on his face totally gave it away.

After dinner was over and they've moved into the living room, Laura was placed in the hot seat.

She sat beside Ross, who casually had his arms around his head with one leg over his knee. Everyone else sat across them, each one asking her series of questions and Laura took her time in answering all of them.

Even the personal ones, like the question Rocky asked her

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

She quickly says no with just a small smile as she shook her head.

She chuckles as they all exclaimed "why" in unison.

And then came a certain question from the only girl in the lynch siblings.

"Do you have someone you like then?" Rydel asks, leaning forward and wriggled her eyebrows as a smirk was placed on the corner of her lips. The others let out an 'ooh' simultaneously at the juicy question.

Ross watched as Laura's mouth moved but no proper words came out. "Well..." her eyes tried to avert everyone's eyes, but then halts as her eyes landed on him. He raised his eyebrows in question.

 _Does she want me to save her or something?_ He thought.

He was about to answer in her place but was cut when Laura finally spoke with a plain. "No," and everyone nodded in acceptance.

Except for the blond keyboardist.

Rydel grins as she rests her back against the couch as her turn was over and Ellington was already asking Laura his questions. She shifts her gaze between her younger brother and the brunette, seemingly seeing something that no one was keen enough to notice.

######

It was as if they were acting out the Episode 3 of Season 1, where Austin thought that Ally had a crush on him and freaked out.

But this time, they weren't acting. And Ross was most certainly not just assuming things.

Laura likes him, and he is _so_ freaking out.

It wasn't his intention to listen to Raini and Laura's conversation in the dressing room. But he was just troubled as to why Laura was acting odd around him lately. She would say that it's was just his imagination but he was certain that it wasn't.

And now he was sure that he just heard Laura confessed to Raini about her growing feelings for him.

It's not that he didn't like her, in fact he did. She is truly an amazing girl. She was pretty, sweet, really nice and smart too. Sometime he wondered if she had any flaws at all.

That's why liked her very much, just not in a romantic way. They were best friends, and he wouldn't want to jeopardize that.

So he pretended not to hear and just walked away silently.

On that same day, he was greeted by his siblings along with Ellington who came by to visit and watch them shoot a few scenes. Ross only saw a flash of curled dark brown hair and the next thing he sees was Laura and Rydel in an embrace as they jumped up and down, squealing.

That was the first time in days that Ross saw her genuine smile again. And unknown to him, a smile had crept its way across his own face.

They conversed a little before the director had called out to Laura, and the rest stood by and watched silently.

The setting was in the mall food court, Raini was seated at a table as Laura came in with a picnic bag filled with items for Austin and Kira's "perfect" date. As she pulled out the contents from her bag, she slipped out a "I like Austin," and Ross felt all the muscle in his body stiffen as he recalls her earlier confession.

"Well I didn't see that coming," Rocky sarcastically mutters with a grin.

After the director yelled cut and the scene was over, Laura walked back towards Rydel with a huge smile on her face. The female lynch embraced the brunette.

"Great job!" She cheers. "I'm so glad Ally finally realizes her feelings for Austin," she adds exasperatingly. "But the real question is, does Austin feel the same way?"

Rydel shifts her eyes to the blonde standing next to her, wriggling her eyebrows playfully. "What do you think Ross?"

"I don't know, they haven't given us the script for the next episode yet," He responds apathetically. Rydel looked back at the brunette.

They wanted it to be a 'surprise'" She explains. "Bummer, right?"

"Well, personally I think it'd be pretty cute if Austin & Ally ended up together," Rydel remarked. "I mean, I'm pretty sure everyone's anticipating for that to happen since the first episode, right Ross?" She says, as she hangs her arm around her brother's shoulders.

Ross shrugs his sister's arm off. "I think that it'd be better if they just remain friends, you know? Their feelings could get in the way of their partnership."

He didn't miss that certain look that struck her face as soon as she hears his statement. He didn't mean to hurt her, but it would be best if she understood his point.

She's the best friend he could ever have, and he doesn't want to lose her just because he can't return her feelings.

Rydel pouts and slings a hand around Laura's arm. "That would be a shame though. Austin said it himself, they're a perfect match. They'd make a great couple, right Laura?"

The brunette was about to speak but halts as soon as Ross spoke his next words.

"I just don't see why you would risk ruining your friendship just because of your stupid feelings that you don't even know whether it's reciprocated or not"

And the brunette eyes went wide like saucers; her smile falling into a frown as she starts fiddling on her fingertips. She averts her gaze, yet he had caught a glimpse of tears in her big doe like eyes.

Ross felt his heart shatter and his body felt cold.

Laura took a step back. And as if he sensed that she needed saving, Riker called out to the brunette earning all three's attention. "I'll just... talk to you later, Delly" her eyes shifts on Ross and back to the female lynch as she puts a smile on her face before walking away.

Rydel turns her head with a sharp look in her eyes. "You know, don't you?"

He wanted to say no, to say that he has absolutely no idea what she means. But no words had come out of his mouth, and instead his face drops with downcast eyes and a thin line formed on his lips.

######

Ross discreetly watched as Riker sent Laura into fits of laughter. Something he couldn't do anymore. It was as if the once best friends were now two similar charges. Every time he goes anywhere near her, she would always make an excuse to leave. And it wasn't like he could blame her. His words had really hurt her.

Laura rarely talked to him since then, except when she really needed to. He would always find her reading through her scripts or scribbling down her notebook. He would approach her but she would always find her way out of the conversation. And it was becoming very hard for him not to be able to talk to her. He knew it was probably her way of hiding her feelings. And as much as he wants to think that her methods would be for the best, he can't help but miss hanging out with her.

He watched as his brother laughed alongside the brunette.

He'd always known that his older brother had a thing for the petite brunette, and he's happy that they seem to be getting along so well. But he still can't help but worry that somehow, Riker was replacing him in Laura's life. Or that he already has.

How he wish things could go back to the way they were. He wants to talk about even the most nonsensical things with her again. He wants to be the one to make her laugh and the reason for her smiles.

He wants his best friend back.

As Riker left, Ross took this as an opportunity to try and approach her. It was good that Laura had her back turned to him, for when she spun around he was already before her, giving her no chance of escaping.

"Hey," Ross lets out.

Laura gave him a small smile and said. "Hi,"

"I take it you and Riker are getting along pretty well?" He starts, placing his hands inside the pocket of his ripped jeans.

Laura nods, "Yeah, your brother's quite funny." She turns around to pick up her purse and starts to make her leave. "Well, I should be going-"

Before she was out of his sight, Ross grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Laura look, I..." he trails off; unsure of what to say. "I was thinking maybe you'd like to go out for dinner..?" Realizing that his choice of words might be wrongly understood, he added right away. "With Calum and Raini, of course." But before Laura could even answer, Riker stood beside the brunette and answered for her instead.

"Sorry bro, Laura already promised me a date tonight," he grins. Laura elbowed him on the side and he pretended to be hurt. She turns to Ross as she shook her head eagerly.

"It's not a date. We're just going out for dinner." She cleared. Her eyebrows furrowed, "Well if you put it like that, that does sound like a date. But it's not, we're just going out... as friends" she babbles. "It's not a date." She stated once more.

"Not yet," Riker points out, clearly teasing the young woman beside him. Laura playfully glared at him and tried to hide the smile forming on the corners of her lips, but failed.

"Anyway bro," Riker starts tapping Ross' shoulder lightly. "We gotta hurry, this restaurant we're dining in is usually jam packed. I wouldn't want the lady to wait in line for too long." He winks at her. Laura rolls her eyes but smiles anyway.

"Okay, have fun." He forced a smile. Before they could leave, he adds

"Maybe some other time then, Laura?"

Laura apologetically smiles, "Yeah, some other time."

######

Ross hoped that if Laura finds love with someone else, this could be their chance to rekindle their friendship. And it did, now Laura was back to being her old cheery self even in his presence, and Ross was very much delighted with this.

That's what he keeps on telling himself.

But he can't deny the disappointment every time Laura would turn him down because she already made plans with Riker, or when she makes him feel as if he was put in second place.

He can't even help but roll his eyes every time she suddenly mentions Riker's name during one of their conversations. It was obvious that Laura had fallen for the blond bassist. And Ross was sure Riker felt the same way too.

He admits that he became sort of a cupid for the two, and sometimes he wonders if letting her fall for his brother was such a good idea.

######

Kissing your co-star for a show wasn't too bad.

Kissing your best friend was slightly awkward.

But kissing your best friend in front of her lover?

Now that was something.

The whole set seemed to be enwrapped by the scene being played out before them. Everyone was still (except for the camera men of course) as the main characters of the show sang along to the duet that they had previously recorded and was now being used for an episode in season three.

'Austin' and ally were reenacting how their relationship progressed for 'Dez's' documentary.

As they finished the song, 'You can come to me' and spoke their lines, 'Ally' wrapped her arms around 'Austin' and 'Dez' blocked the audience's view just in time for the couple's lips to connect.

Earlier, Ross and Laura decided that even though it was blocked, they would still do the kiss. Because "It was less awkward that way" as what Ross had said.

The kiss wasn't anything like he expected. Probably because he expected to either feel weird or nothing at all. Just a plain and simple kiss.

They were best friends for pete's sake. Plus, Riker's presence didn't really make things easier for him. But as they did it, Ross felt no remorse. Instead, he could only relate himself to the cliché descriptions in romance movies that he's watched.

It wasn't exactly like fireworks, but he did feel his mind blacken for a split seconds and found himself deepening the kiss, slightly getting addicted to the taste of her sweet strawberry flavoured lips. It wasn't disgusting, if anything, the kiss felt right. And Laura was becoming responsive every second.

Ross was torn between wanting for the director to yell cut and not wanting to pry himself away from her.

As soon as Laura's mouth lightly parted, Ross took this as an opportunity to slid his tongue right in, earning a soft, almost, inaudible sound from her which almost sent himself over the edge.

Laura's half lidded eyes caught glance of Riker's unreadable stare at them, which sent her sanity coming back to her in full force and she pushed Ross away, breaking the kiss.

Heath yelled cut. Laura immediately apologized.

They let it slide; it wasn't as if he was expecting that scene to be perfect in one take. Though he did remind her that she cannot make the same mistake twice and Laura nodded in agreement.

Afterwards, they we're given a five minute break. Ross watched as Laura immediately ran towards Riker with a worried look on her face.

He could tell that she was apologizing and probably blurting out a series of explanation. But after she was done, Riker just gave her a smile and wrapped his arms around her gesturing that he wasn't mad or anything of the sort.

But Ross knew Riker, and he can tell that brother was fuming with jealousy, just like how any other normal person would feel if they see the person they like kissing someone else.

Though he did also know for a fact that his brother wasn't one to let his feelings get the best of him, he would always think through the situation rationally. That's the kind of person he is. And Ross looks up to him because of this.

Besides, it wasn't like Riker didn't know about the upcoming kiss.

 _Oh right he didn't._ He thought. Because Ross and Laura only made a decision on this at the very last minute.

"What was that about?" A female voice suddenly asks.

Ross turns to see Calum and Raini standing behind him. He shrugs, "things got too awkward I guess,"

"More like heated," Calum scoffed. "You two were getting _so_ into it." He adds.

"We just wanted to make it as believable as possible," Ross defended.

"Oh really?" Raini cocks a brow, a smile forming on her lips.

"Really," Ross states with a tone that ended the conversation.

After their talk, Laura and Riker walked towards them, with his arm around her shoulder, looking straight at his brother with an incomprehensible expression. Laura only gave Ross an awkward smile when her eyes met his.

Sensing the tension, Raini suddenly speaks. "You know what? I think we should probably get our make-up redone," she then pulls the petite brunette away before she could even react.

"I should probably, er, you know, uh, I'll just... yeah" Calum stammered before walking away giving privacy to the siblings.

Ross stood awkwardly, slipping his hands into his jeans and scratching the back of his neck, finding the right words to say.

He didn't know whether he should feel guilty for kissing the girl that his brother likes, or not because everyone knows that the kiss was _just_ for show.

But a part of him felt as if he'd done wrong. Because somewhere deep inside him, something sparked because of that one kiss.

Riker let out a heavy breath, pulling the younger lynch from his trance. Wow, that was... pretty intense, huh?" He chuckles.

"Look, Riker. I'm sorry-"

"Hey," Riker stops him with a calm voice, like when Ross would tell him that he wanted to give up, feeling so down. And Riker would remind him why he shouldn't and say such encouraging words that would always cheer him up.

"What're you apologizing for? I know it's just part of the scene, so no need to feel bad bro. It's okay. We good we cool." He smiles.

That's right, this is Riker. He would totally understand. He's always been a good brother. He muses.

And for a while Ross felt at ease as they shared a brotherly hug.

"Actually, I'm really glad that you're his partner for this kind of scene and not some complete stranger who might try and steal her away from me afterwards," The blond bassist lets out a short laugh. "I mean, you wouldn't do that, right?"

And just like that, guilt and anxiety came rushing back to him and began eating him on the inside.

"Of course," was what all Ross could say.

A crew calls out for Ross after a few seconds. Riker patted him on the shoulder. "Well, I guess you guys are on again,"

Ross nods with a smile and turns to make his leave, but stops as he heard his brother's next words.

"I trust you, Ross"

He couldn't exactly make out his brother's tone. So he turns only to see Riker smiling at him.

As soon as Ross and Laura were back on the make shift stage, and they linked arms to re-do the kissing scene, he closed his eyes and rid his thoughts as their lips connected once more.

It wasn't like he was betraying his brother.

It's not like anyone would know how he purposely fails to do the kiss properly in order to taste her lips again.

Beside's a few retakes wouldn't hurt, right?

#######

Laura Marano is beautiful. Ross already knew that, it was one of the many characteristics that he liked about her.

He'd known that since the first time he met her, when he was minding his own business and she suddenly approached him, with her perky voice. Her being physically attractive might've not been the first thing that came into his mind, but it was a close second.

Yet that never seemed to affect him.

At least not this much.

Now every time she walks into the room and flashes her bright smile, he would find himself grinning and warmth would emit from his chest sending his body into an inexplicable heat.

And her laughter became music to his ears, just a different kind that what he usually listen to, yet equally addicting.

Sometimes he would find an excuse to let their hands touch, or 'accidentally' bump into her, just so he could feel the smoothness of skin. And during their sweet 'moments' as a couple in Austin & Ally, he would often wish that those moments would last forever.

Everything was becoming too cliché, as if his life had become his very own romance movie, like the ones he loved to watch. Although this time, he wasn't sure how it would end.

All he knows is at the moment, little by little, he was falling for her too.

######

"Do you like her?"

Ross felt his whole body freeze. He lifts his head up to look at his older brother who was scribbling down on a music sheet. His heart rate picked up its pace. He knew who he was referring to, but he has to feign innocence or it would completely ruin everything.

"Who?" The younger lynch casually asks, turning back into tuning his guitar.

"You know," Riker answers, "Laura,"

 _I knew it._ Ross smirked to himself.

He had noticed the look on his older brother's face whenever Laura would come up to him, or when they would engage themselves in a conversation that often sent Laura tumbling over in laughter; most especially when they would shoot scenes for Austin & Ally. Now that two protagonists have been dating for a while, Ross and Laura have had to act like lovers for the past few episodes. And Ross could see that every time a moment between "Austin" and "Ally" would come up, Riker would look away or make an excuse to leave the set.

Yes, his expression was blank, and almost seemed emotionless. But there was always that something that Ross could clearly point out.

It was inevitable, even Ross would get jealous if he sees another guy hugging, kissing, or even touching Laura.

Not that he would admit that, of course.

But alas, he's taken up too much time, and a little bit more and Riker would confirm his silence as affirmation for his feelings for the said brunette. So Ross had to answer.

"No," with a short laugh at the end. "Laura and I are just best friends, you know that."

"So this song isn't about her?" Riker lifts the music sheet in his hand.

"Who said it's about her?"

He shrugs. "I don't know. I just assumed I guess," He notes down one more time before arranging the sheets that were scattered on the couch and his lap. "So who's this song about then?"

"No one in particular," Ross responds as he hums to the music's melody.

"Come on, bro." He nudged him on the shoulder. "You can't write a song as amazing as this and say that you didn't any inspiration from anyone at all."

The younger lynch grins. "What can I say, I'm an awesome songwriter" he says smugly and the two shared a laugh.

"Okay, so do you have any ideas for the title?"

Ross smiles, "I want U bad"

#####

Perhaps it was the liquor he was drinking. He had been emptying quite a few bottles and it hasn't even struck past midnight. Everyone around him was having fun, dancing to the loud music blasting through the huge speakers that were set out in their back yard, with Ryland serving as the DJ. Some were even skinny dipping in the pool, and some were just shamelessly making out. The party's getting wild and they were all getting drunk.

The season finale had ended a couple days ago, wrapping up the whole series. It had been quite a journey for the cast, and the ending seemed to satisfy its viewers. Austin and Ally got married and had two kids, what else could the fans ask for?

And now they were celebrating with just some close friends because after a few days, the lynch's band, R5, was set to leave for another tour.

Laura on the other hand, had just decided to focus on her career in music and she was already headed for a great start.

Just a few more days and they'd be going separate ways.

Just a few more days and he'd be apart from her, completely.

Ross sat alone on a couch, watching a certain brunette as she swayed her hips to the music as she raises her hands in the air, her long tresses of dark brown hair bouncing with her every move that intoxicated him. Suddenly, everyone seemed to vanish and all that's left was her across him. Just a few steps for him to take, he could just grab her and take her out of the loud and overcrowded place, and just drive.

Drive into nowhere, drive until they finally find solitude.

They could get lost and call him cliché and hopeless romantic, but, he didn't mind just as long as she was beside him.

He took another sip from his bottle.

But of course, these were all just wishful thinking. He could never take her away from his own brother.

Would she even be happy with him?

He knows that she used to have feelings for him before, but that was a long time ago, two years perhaps? And now she was in love with someone else. And it was because he let it happen. He allowed her to slip from his grasp.

He took another sip.

Then, her eyes landed on him and she flashed him a bright smile.

And as if all sanity had been sucked out of him, he strides towards her and almost grabbed her hands.

Just... almost.

Because before he could get to her, an arm had snaked around her waist and she spins to meet her boyfriend's gaze. And Ross just stood there, watching bitterly as the girl he likes kissing someone else.

Thankfully the scene was interrupted, as someone accidentally spilled their drink on Laura's dress. Laura excused herself as Riker remained on the dance floor.

He saw this as a chance. So Ross decided to follow her.

He tried the rooms on the first floor but she was nowhere to be found. He tipsily headed upstairs as he took another sip from his bottle. He knocked on the door across Riker's room only to find out that it was unoccupied.

"Where the heck is she?" He mumbled to himself, running his fingers through his blond hair, frustrated.

Maybe it was better this way. He didn't even know what to say to her let alone why he went out to find her. It was just as if something was tugging him towards her. _Or maybe I'm just losing my mind._ He thought.

Just as he was about to head for the bathroom to release the vomit that he had been holding, the door behind him suddenly opens revealing the brunette that he was desperately looking for.

 _The vomit can wait later._ He thought.

"Lau-" he stops and quickly turns to shove his head on the toilet and emptied his stomach.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Laura asks, rubbing his back as he continued to gag. Worry was strewn across her face as she sees her best friend's state.

He stops for a moment and wipes his mouth. "Yeah, I'm fine." He stands up. "Just had a few drinks I guess," he picks up his bottle and waved it in front of her.

"I'm not sure that's a few," Laura's face scrunched and waved her hands in front of her as she inhaled the scent of beer and vomit evident in his breath. "Come on, why don't you lie down for a minute?" She took his arms over her shoulder and guided him to the closest room and dropped him on the bed.

"I'm sure Riker wouldn't mind you staying here for a bit, right?" She says. "Just don't throw up and make a mess or anything, alright?" She scowls as she sees him drink from his beer. "And stop drinking,"

"You're not my mom," Ross sluggishly murmured and lets out a laugh.

Laura glares at him and he held his hands up. "Alright, just one last bottle,"

Laura rolls her eyes. "Whatever, I'm going back there. Can't keep Riker waiting," she smiles before making her way towards the door.

"Don't go,"

She halts. His words were so sudden that she wondered if she had heard him correctly. She turns to see her best friend seated at the edge of the bed, looking up at her with eyes like that of a child.

"What?" She asks with nervous chuckle, hoping that she misheard him, or was just toying with her.

"I said don't go," He repeats. "Stay with me,"

His words had rendered her speechless, and she just stood there with her mouth slightly open as she tried to process his words into her brain.

A few seconds passed and she finally forced a laugh, "You're drunk Ross, just go get some rest"

He watched as she took steps away from him. Just a few more and she's out of the doorway and back downstairs. Out of Ross's reach and into Riker's arms.

 _No_.

He chugs the remaining liquor in his bottle and threw it mindlessly on the floor. Though it didn't break, the rattling sound it made caused the brunette to stop and turn just in time for him to close the gap between them and clashed his lips on hers.

He pushed her until her back hit the door, closing it with a loud bang and she let out a soft mewl between the kiss which awoken something inside of him. She protested and tried to pull away, hitting his shoulders as hard as she could but his grip on her wrist was so tight with his body pressed against her that she was unable to move at all.

Yet she doesn't feel trapped.

If she were to be honest, she felt as if a huge part of her had been freed. His kiss made her feel as if for the first time in years she could breathe again.

A feeling was resurfacing. And that was what she feared most.

Fear that she could mess things up. Both her relationship with Riker _and_ Ross.

But as he continues to ravish her lips her worries were gradually washed away. She stops resisting eventually and became more responsive to the kiss. As soon as he found an opening, he shoved his tongue in, tasting every last bit of her sweet mouth. Her knees buckled and her arms had to hold on to him for support.

They were making out in Riker's room. They should be ashamed but that thought only made things even intense. The thought of possibly getting caught heated them both even more.

The kiss wasn't like the ones they did for the show. It was hurried and rougher as if they both knew that their time was only limited. It was as if they were both drowning with desire and the only thing that could save them was for them to have a taste of the other.

"Laura?"

Now their time was over.

Though when Ross didn't stop, even when they both heard the oldest lynch's voice behind the door where Laura was currently pinned on, she tried her best once more to push him away.

"Ross stop, Riker's here." she hissed.

"I don't care," he whispered breathily in her ear then resumed in placing kisses on her neck.

"Ross stop it!" With all the strength she could muster, Laura pushed him away that it sent him on the floor with a loud thud.

"Laura? Babe? Are you in here?"

As Riker opened the door to his room, he saw his girlfriend standing beside his bed, looking like child caught doing something wrong. Or perhaps it was just his eyes playing tricks on him. The room wasn't well lit anyway. Besides he knew Laura wouldn't do anything that would hurt him.

So he just smiles, as he was glad to finally find her.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." He says. He then noticed that her gaze kept shifting between him and the person seated on the floor with a hand on his head. Only then he noticed his younger brother.

"Ross?" Riker immediately went beside his brother and helped him up. "What happened to you?" He looks up at her girlfriend, waiting to hear an explanation.

If there was one thing Laura wasn't good at. It was lying. And Ross knew that if she does try, she'd only stammer, making it even more dubious.

"I'm drunk and practically throwing up my insides when Laura saw me, so she took me here to get some rest," Ross explains before Laura could even utter a single word. "We we're just outside your room. It was the closest so,"

"What about your head?" Riker asks.

"Oh, well it seems that Laura's noodle arms really can't hold much weight so she basically just dropped me off the floor and I hit my head on the frame of your bed," He says with a chuckle.

"Is that true?" Riker asks his girlfriend with a smile on his face, clearly amused.

"W-well I didn't drop him," Laura retorted, laughing awkwardly. "He kinda fell off of me."

"I'm fine though, I think I just need to lay down for a bit." Ross says as he lets himself drop back on his brother's bed.

Riker chuckles and moves towards the brunette, wrapping an arm around her. "Well, you can stay here until your well enough to walk back to your room. Just try not to throw up on my bed, or anywhere for that matter."

Ross nods and the couple went back to the party downstairs leaving him with only his thoughts.

It's true he wanted to have her for himself. Still, Ross didn't want to sabotage his brother and best friend's relationship. No matter how much it silently destroys him.

Besides, that was the least of his concerns now.

He kissed her. He kissed his best friend. He kissed Laura.

And,

She kissed him back.

####

"You were just drunk right? You didn't mean for that to happen."

Ross couldn't look her in the eye. Yes, he was drunk, but his feelings weren't. "At least tell me you were just messing with me, then we could all put this aside as something to laugh at a few years from now,"

Laura placed a hand on his arm, shaking him a little to get even the slightest reaction.

But he just stood there, unmoving. With his head down, letting his blond locks dangle all over his face so she couldn't see his eyes, and how much pain there was in it because he couldn't hold back his feelings anymore.

He can't keep on lying to himself. _To her._

"Please, Ross?" She whispers with that small desperate voice of hers that would've broken his heart, if only it weren't already.

No. _No more_. He told himself.

"I didn't know it before," he began, bringing his face up a little, glancing at her every now and then. "But ever since you became distant and started going out with Riker, I felt left out. And at first I was just worried that I might get replaced or you might forget me sooner or later. But then I realized it was more than that." He paused. Now staring at her deeply, his hurt filled eyes staring back down at her brown ones that also reflected his. "I want you, Laura, in many ways I can't because you're with my brother. My _fucking_ brother."

Laura flinched as she heard him cuss for the very first time. His head drops back down and her grip on his arm tightened as she felt him lightly shaking under her grasp and she could hear a faint sob which immediately sent tears to her eyes and broke her heart piece by piece.

It hurt her to see her best friend in such state, and knowing that this was all her fault because he can't love him back. At least, not anymore.

"If it was someone else I wouldn't have hesitated. I would've stolen you away from him in an instant." He lets out a short laugh. And he fell silent for a moment once again. "Why can't it be someone else? Someone I don't give a damn about?" His head jerks back up to look her, giving her a view of the things she'd done to him. How much she'd hurt her, without her realizing. She felt her heart shatter into pieces.

"Why does it have to be Riker?"

It was ironic how he dare asked her that, when he himself had set the two up in order for Laura to get over her feelings for him.

And now he strongly regrets it.

"I..." she trails off, unsure of her next words. "I used to like you, you know." She paused. "Yet you never did seem to like me back" she lets out a half hearted laugh through her sobs.

"I do now," he states. "And if I could go back in time to tell you that I liked you too, I would." She smiles.

Ross pressed their foreheads together, their nose lightly bumping and he could feel her breath as their lips were only an inch closer. After a few moments and their tears seemed to stop, Ross spoke again.

"Do you still love me?" He whispers, moving slightly away to look into her reddened eyes and placed a hand on her cheeks caressing it lightly, wiping away the traces of her tears. If she hadn't kissed him back that night, he wouldn't have had the courage to ask her this.

But she did, and he needs to know what that meant.

Laura leaned against his palm and closed her eyes for a moment, and Ross held his hopes up, a smile forming on his lips as he pressed their foreheads once more. Then Laura finally spoke.

"I've been in love with you for years, and I've had a hard time moving on." She paused, releasing a breath she'd been holding back before removing his hand from her face as she took as step away from him.

A frown went back to his face as she stared up at him, her smile completely gone.

"But now I have Riker." She continues. "I love him and he loves me, and I don't think bringing back my old feelings would be a good idea." She gives him a small smile. "I'm happy now, Ross."

He would've grabbed her right there and then and just took her away. Call him crazy and all, but isn't that what love does to people?

But how could he do something as to taking her away from the man she loves just for his own selfishness?

So instead, he just forced a smile even though her words had completely broke him inside.

"I'm glad to hear that," he mutters. He was, really. But he would've been happier if she had just said yes.

"Thank you," she smiles warmly; the kind that would always send his heart racing. She wraps her skinny arms around his neck and his on her waist as he inhaled the sweet scent of her shampoo in her hair.

"You'll find your happiness someday too, Ross"

 _I already have._ He thought

She pulls away and bids him goodbye before walking away, out of his sight.

Ross never realized that she had been holding his heart the entire time, until she finally lets go.

######

Ross watched as Laura took careful steps into the ocean, taking a step back before the waves fully engulfs her feet, giggling.

He smiles as he finds her actions both amusing and completely adorable.

Then, Riker came into view, creeping up from behind the brunette. She shrieks as she felt her boyfriend's strong arms pick her up from her waist and spun her around, dragging her into the cold water.

Ross could say that somehow he was contented, even with just being able to see her smile. She was happy, and that's all that mattered to him.

"I know it hurts you know," a voice spoke beside him. "Seeing them all the time, being mushy and all."

Ross turns his head to find his sister seating beside him.

"What do you mean?" He casually asks.

Rydel smiles and shook her head lightly. "I know you like her, Ross."

He wanted to lie and say he doesn't. It's what he's been doing all these years anyway. But at that time, he was tired of lying, he wanted to come clean. And his silence affirmed his sister's statement.

"You know, I've been wondering," she began. "Why is it that you never told her?"

He had asked himself that for quiet some time too.

"I mean, you've never been a coward when it comes to girls. And it was obvious that Laura liked you even before she met us,"

Rydel noticed the look Ross sent her and her eyes widened a bit. She smirks. "Don't tell me you never noticed? Seriously dude" she chuckles. "You're thicker than I thought"

 _Yeah. I guess I am._ He accepts.

They both continued to watch the couple as they continued chasing each other by the shore. Riker caught Laura and placed her on his shoulder and dragged her back into the ocean. He drops her down, getting her lower body soaked, and he laughs as she splashes water at him, trying to get back which sparked another war between them.

After a few moments of just staring and total silence, Ross decides to break the ice. "Actually, I did." He blurts out and Rydel could only stare at him with wide eyes and mouth agape. "But she was already with Riker at that time." He adds with a shrug.

"Woah, you don't plan on stealing her away from now, do you?"

Ross chuckles and shook his head. "I couldn't have done it even if I wanted to. Especially since I can clearly see that she's loves him. She's happy with him." he lifted his head just in time to see the brunette laughing as Riker placed sand on her dampened hair.

 _That's right, she's already happy with him._ He thought.

Rydel's heart broke upon hearing Ross' piteous confession. She felt torn between wanting to encourage her little brother to go after the girl who he has set his heart on. But that would mean hurting her older brother/best friend and possibly ruining an already perfect and stable relationship.

Either way, one has to get hurt for the other to be happy. And in this case, Ross is the one hurting.

"What are you going to do now?" She asks, that look of concern never left her pretty face.

Ross shrugs. A tight smile formed on his lips. "The same thing I've been doing for years." He looks back at the brunette. "Pretend that I don't like her, act casual when I see them together. You know, what I have to do?" He laughed bitterly.

Rydel leans in and wraps her arm around him in a consoling manner. She nods. "Yeah, that would probably be best"

#######

Sometimes when he's lost in his own thoughts he would imagine what would've happened if he'd realized that he loved her sooner.

What if he never hesitated, or had second thoughts?

What if he told her the he loved her too?

He would probably be the one giving her flowers during special occasions, or even on ordinary days just because she deserves it. He would be the one engaging in long meaningful conversations with her, getting lost into the deepness of her dark brown eyes in which her emotions reflected through, giving him a glimpse of her soul. He'd be there beside her all the time, just in time to catch her whenever she falls or just be there and enjoy her company.

He would be the one embracing her, smiling as he realizes how perfect she fits in his arms and he wouldn't want to let her go. The one who'd be dancing with her, swaying in a slow motion as a love song continues to play, getting them lost in their own little world as the people around them gradually vanishes.

He'd give her kisses in the forehead, to show that he cares. In the cheeks whenever she would do something cute, which she often does. In the lips to show how much he loves her.

And lastly,

He would be the one standing by the altar, waiting in anticipation as she walks down the aisle looking as beautiful as ever.

But instead he was on the side, watching as the ceremony proceeds trying to be as attentive as possible to the priest's words, but he just couldn't pry his eyes away from her and he doesn't care if anyone would notice.

This was the last time he could look at her like that, because afterwards she'd belong to someone else, completely, and there was nothing else he could do, but to finally let her go.

Ross couldn't admit it before, but he could say it out loud now.

"I love you, Laura"

But the orchestral music drowned his voice and the crowd cheered as the priest announced the couple as husband and wife. Laura's eyes landed on him with a wide smile plastered on her face.

She's truly happy. He could see that very clearly.

So, Ross managed to give her a smile in return, a genuine one. Because it didn't matter if he was hurting, or if he didn't get her in the end.

For as long as she smiles like that, every pain felt worth it.

 _Fin_


	3. AN

Okay so that was my first attempt in making a raura(with little bits of riaura) story. I'll go over the story one more time to edit some misspelled/misused words or grammatical errors because I didn't have much time to re-read this as I was very much excited to post it. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it. :)

'til next time! :)

Cheers!

x

p.s. please write a review so I'll know what you guys think.:D

UPDATE 1/19/2017

I just finished editing the story, and there a lot of typos *sigh*. I've re-read it twice yet I still feel uneasy, I might've overlooked a few more mistakes so I would really appreciate it if you could point it out for meJ just pm me please.

Again, as usual, favourite, follow, and I would really like to hear your thoughts on this so, REVIEW! Hahaha.


End file.
